Rumor Has it
by ClawzPawz
Summary: A young girl getting traped at Camp Green Lake. She starts in the story out of it but, thinks of a way to get back in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

It was at a party where everyone started to talk about the rumors of Camp Green Lake. No one really believed in them, except for one young girl at the age of 15 by the name of Ariel Rain Moonites. She knows what it's like to be there. Ignoring everyone she went about her business. She pushed her deep red hair long red hair down to her back behind her ears, her deep green eyes *though the color of red due to the shade of her contacts* had a tint of amusement as everyone talked about the place.

Everyone called her vamp even her old friends from when she was there. Though, everyone had thought that it was just some joke when she mentioned it. The reason she was called vamp was cause of her skin it was pale white almost translucent looking but, her beauty shows through.

Ariel pulled down the hem of her pink tank top that she was wearing. Her jeans had a slight rip in them in the left knee. Sighing she thought about leaving the party a bit early. She soon looked over towards the group of jocks that mentioned her name about the time she pulled at the camp. She gracefully walked through the crowd in her black healed boots.

"You guys rang?" She said batting her eyelashes. John a blond haired boy looked up at her, "No, all we did was mention your name." He replied his smooth dark tan skin glistened as if he were some kind of angel. "Yeah, well any time someone mentions my name I end up walking over." Ariel said. Craig looked at Ariel with his deep green eyes, "Your point?" He asked.

Ariel sighed, "My point being if your going to just mention someone's name next time make sure they don't here you say it." She said. The others ended up chuckling. "So is it true that you were at Camp Green Lake?" John asked. Ariel looked up at John after looking down at her feet for a few she smirked, "And if it was?" She asked.

"Were just wondering." He said grinning. "It's just a rumor." Ariel said her eyes sparked with amusement still. She wasn't going to give in to the rumors till she ended up going back. She was trying to concoct a plan on what she was going to do to get sent back. She missed her friends. She especially missed X-ray. He was her best and truest friend that she had there. She remembered to write to him every day and surprisingly he wrote back.

"If it is really and only a rumor then why are your eyes sparkling with amusement?" Craig asked. The others agreed in Craig's notice with her eyes. "I'm just interested on the subject that's all." Ariel said hiding the fact that she really was amused and surprised they were even talking about it.

"Riiiight." Sean a dark brown haired and blue eyed boy said. "Hey, it's true." Ariel said.

Craig gave Ariel his look of 'Come on tell us the truth.' Ariel stared at Craig her eyes narrowed, "No, I won't let you guys know. Sides, my secrets are my own." Ariel said smirking again. "Yeah, well, secrets are bound to come out into the open." John said. Ariel laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Ariel asked, still laughing. "No," John said. Ariel bit her bottom lip she started thinking, "What if I were to tell you what I know. But, only thing is it happened to be a different girl from the valley" Ariel said. "No way?" Sean said. Ariel smirked, "Yes, way" She said. "Who?" He asked. "I don't know the name exactly but I do know it was her not any one of us." Ariel said. 'Smooth Ariel, real smooth.' Ariel thought.

"Come on, tell us what happened?" The jocks piped in wanting to know what happened.

Ariel sighed she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them then let her breath out, "Well, first of I heard that she ended up hijacking a car." She said starting off. "Really? That's bold" Craig staid. "Yes, really." Ariel said. Ariel sighed again "She ended up getting caught and well, got sent to camp green lake end of story." Ariel said.

"There has to be more to that then that much." John said. "I'm telling the truth." Ariel said she had enough and turned and started to gracefully walk away when her ride had shown and honked the horn three times letting her know that they were there.

Ariel soon walked to her room. She sighed and started to hunt for a pair of pjs to slip in to. She soon read her mail and noticed that she wasn't just missed by just X-ray she as missed by the others or at least so he mentioned in his letter.

Ariel's mom walked over to her, "You miss them don't you?" her mom asked.

Ariel looked over at her mother and nodded, "Yes," She said. Ariel sighed she started thinking. "Don't worry we will figure something out." Ariel's mother said.

"How mom, their stuck there." Ariel muttered she soon started to pace back and forth in front of her mother.

Ariel's mother sighed and walked out of her daughters room. "What if… no, that's not going to work." Ariel muttered under her breath. She sighed again, she kept thinking long and hard on what she was going to do to get herself back into camp green lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sighing, Ariel nodded, "I have to try. Sides, it's what got me into Camp Green lake in the first place." Ariel said out loud.

Ariel was glad that her mother didn't care on what she did or even if she was attempting to get back into the camp. She was glad her mother cared as much as she did on trying to help her friends get out of the camp.

She sat walked over to her bed at the far right of her room which was next to the window and sat on it. She soon pulled open her recent letter that she received from X-ray.

Vamp,

Miss seeing you here at the camp. The others say hi. It has shocked the others to see that you have been writing back and forth with me. Hope things are going great with you on your end. Well, I don't have much more to mention about to you at the moment though I don't have much time to finish writing this letter. Write back soon.

X-ray

Ariel sighed when she read her friends letter. She started to think and knew she had to really go through with her plan. She couldn't back out know. She just couldn't.

She stood back up and walked over to her desk which was on the left side near the middle of the room and sat down. She decided to write back.

X-ray,

Got your letter, things are going quite well on my end. Going to try and get back into the camp. I know strange huh? Well, hopefully what I'm going to try works. Well, I did have this party that I went to a few of the jocks were starting to talk about the camp about the rumors that was going on around the school. I hope no one catches on that the girl I gave the name of was really me that ended up in there. Hope to see or hear from you soon.

Vamp.

She soon drew a few pictures of butterflies in the blank corners of the pages that weren't filled in. After she did that she slipped it quickly into an envelope and sealed it. Placing the address on she stood up and walked out of her room into the hall and down the steps.

Her mother glanced over her shoulder, "Replying to X-ray?" Her mother said her voice sounded suspicious but, she had a feeling that her daughter was feeling something towards him.

Ariel jumped a bit and was near the door and looked over at her mother and nodded.

"Yes, mom, I am." Ariel said.


End file.
